A chacun son tour
by marie0803
Summary: Hermione se retrouve préfete en chef avec Drago, elle a beaucoup changé à cause de la mort de ses parents et le fait payer à tout le monde. Des le train, tout les deux commencent les paris ...


chapitre 1:

Pensées de Hermione

Cette année je vais pas m'ennuyer, avec ce coureur de jupons de Malefoy, quand on parle du loup:  
-Tiens, tiens Granger, tu t'aperçois enfin que je te plais, tu en a mis du temps!  
-Le jour où tu me plaira, j'aurais un 0 à un devoir.  
-Tu sais que ton voeu pourrais être exaucé, met toi avec Londubat à un devoir,  
-Il est meilleur que toi tu ne le sera jamais et dans tous les domaines Sale Fouine  
-J'en doute, surtout dans un domaine que tu n'a pas encore apprécié, avec moi, ni avec personne d'ailleurs...  
-Comment tu pourrais le savoir, qui te dit que je ne l'ai pas encore fait?  
-Donnes moi un nom...  
-Ron..  
-Non! Pas lui! Tu aurais pu mieux choisir, Répugnant!  
-Dean...  
-Mieux, mais tu en a encore combien ?  
-Et toi alors. vas-y combien t'en ai tu faits?  
-Oula...  
-Ah oui ,j'oublié,ton cerveau ne sait compter que jusqu'à deux, donc, tu ne peux pas les compter ou tu n'en a eu que deux dans ton lit...  
-La ferme Granger! si je te dit qu'il ne me manque qu'une fille dans l'école..  
-Non? Il ne reste pas que moi?  
-Et si! Et tu es la prochaine sur ma liste. Prête Granger?  
-Mais t'es vraiment trop tarré comme type, je préfère domir..  
Elle mit ses écouteurs et s'endormit, 1h30 plus tard, elle se réveilla en sursaut à cause d'un cauchemar qui n'arretait pas de se répéter depuis cet été.  
-Un cauchemar Granger?  
-Oui, j'étais en train de rêver de toi!  
-Et?  
-J'ai rêver qu'on le faisait mais que tu étais le pire coup que je n'ai jamais eu! Beuurrkk!  
Tu t'y prenait comme un pied!  
-Tu parait tellement moins coincée que les années précédentes, mais je ne suis pas tout à fait sur que tu ne sois pas encore un peu coincée...  
-Donnes-moi quelque chose à faire je le ferai.  
-Je pari que tu ne réussira pas à m'embrasser!  
-Trop facile, fermes les yeux.  
Elle s'approcha, il ferma les yeux et tendit la bouche, elle contourna ses lèvres et lui fit un doux baiser sur la joue.  
-Mais tu ne m'a pas embrasser!  
-Tu n'as pas précisé où Malefoy..

-Ce qui veut dire que j'ai réussi, Mais je me vengerai, sois-en sur. Bon faut qu'on se change, Sors!  
-Alors là tu rêves, je veux encore que tu prouves que tu n'es pas coincée.  
-Si tu insistes!

Elle se leva et prit dans sa valise sa robe de sorcière et commença à se déshabiller, elle enleva tout doucement son haut en jetant un regard vers Malefoy qui commençait à ouvrir la bouche, puis, fit glisser son pantalon pour qu'elle reste en soutien-gorge et en boxer; "Plutôt bien foutue la Granger! Et dire qu'elle cachait tout ça! "  
-Tu te rinces l'oeil Malefoy, à ce que je vois!  
-Tu n'es qu'une fille parmit toutes les autres Granger, tu n'a juste pas été dans mon lit, et au fait, les filles de dernières années sont obligées de porter des jupes, désolé pour toi Granger.  
-Sa t'arranges, tu vas pouvoir glisser tes mains sous la jupe de Pansy, elle va adorer!  
-ça ne te déplairais pas non plus Granger que je glisse mes mains sous ta jupe, n'est-ce pas?

Il accompagna le geste à la parole et posa ses mains sur les cuisses de la jeune fille puis monta doucement, Hermione mit ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme et le repoussa de toutes ses forces.  
-Désolé Malefoy, moi tu ne m'aura pas!  
Elle sortit du compartiment avec sa valise et partit.  
-On pari Granger...

Chapitre 2 :

Plus tard, pendant le repas, un regard d'acier cherchait se qui pourrait mettre cette fille dans son lit...

Après avoir dinés, nos deux préfets suivirent le professeur McGonnagal jusque dans leur appartement qu'ils devaient partagés pendant toute l'année. Une fois partit, nos deux préfets allèrent visiter leur appartement, Hermione trouvait sa chambre magnifique, Drago, lui, le laissait indiffèrent.

-Wahou ! C'est super !

-Ouais... Bof... c'est sur que toi, le luxe tu ne connais pas!

-Moi je n'ai pas vécu dans le luxe mais au moins moi, mes parents étaient toujours là pour moi !

-Etaient?

-...Bonne nuit Malefoy!

-Euh.. Granger...

Hermione ferma sa porte à clés et se mit à pleurer sur son lit, ses parents étaient morts cet été, le jour où elle avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard...

Flash back

Pensées d'Hermione

_*TAC*TAC*TAC*_

_Oh c'est Lola, sa doit être la lettre de Poudlard. _

_"Chère Miss Granger, _

_Nous sommes heureux de vous annoncer que vous ferez parti de nos élèves à la rentrée._

_Nous vous avons aussi nommé Préféte-en-chef avec comme homologue Mr Malefoy, comme vous devez le savoir, il a aidé les partisans de Vous-savez-qui mais il a passé des interrogatoires et des tests pour savoir s'il pourrait revenir dans notre école, les tests ont été réussis, il fait donc parti de nos élèves cette année, et pour ne pas recevoir les insultes des autres élèves nous l'avons désigné en tant que préfèt en chef, je vous conseilles de montrer l'exemple à tous les nouveaux et anciens élèves. _

_Je vous souhaites donc de bonnes fins de vacances, et à la rentrée._

_Minerva McGonnagal_

_Faut que je prévienne mes parents, j'ai failli m'étaler dans les escaliers !_

_(fin des pensées d'Hermione)_

_En descendant, Hermione avait cherché ses parents dans toute la maison et les avaient trouvé tous deux dans la cuisine, par terre, sans vie, Hermione s'était mise à pleurer et avait automatiquement envoyé une lettre à Harry, Ron et Ginny pour les prévenir qu'elle arriverait aujourd'hui même à cause de la mort de ses parents._

_Ginny et Harry l'avait aidé pendant les vacances, pour lui changeait les idées, Ginny lui avait fait rencontré plusieurs mecs à qui elle avait brisé le coeur pour se venger de la mort de ses parents. Cela lui faisait du bien, Ginny l'avait remarqué et toutes deux avaient changé de style pour plaire à tous les garçons qu'elles rencontraient..._

fin du flash-back

-Granger?

-LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE!

-OUVRES MOI !

-Tu m'agaces!

hermione alla ouvrir la porte et malefoy se dépêcha de rentrer pour si elle changerait d'avis.

-Et bah dis donc, t'en mets du temps..

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas il lui proposa une idée:

-On fait un pari Granger si je gagne tu me dis ce que t'as, si je perds...

-Ok!

-Je vais pas être méchant, alors ... disons que tu dois louper un devoir et quand je dis louper, sa veut dire 0.

-T'es malade!

-Moi qui pensais que sa ne devait pas être trop dur...

-D'accord et si je gagne tu devrais envoyer promener Rogue, alors?

-Euh... Ok!

-Cool, sa va être drôle

-Si tu le dis c'est moi qui vais le plus rigoler .

-On vera .. Maintenant sors de ma chambre! A demain Malefoy!

-Euh... a demain.

Le jour suivant, pendant le premier devoir, Hermione avait homis le pari de Malefoy et avait fait son devoir parfaitement, en se retournant, elle vit Malefoy lui sourire, elle comprit se qu'elle avait fait, et rendit une copie totalement fausse, se qui fit rire Malefoy quand il l'a vit reprendre une feuille blanche. Elle rendit son devoir en disant au Professeur McGonnagal qu'elle avait oublié de réviser son cours.

Quand la note de Hermione arriva, elle n'en revenait pas, sa note était parfaite, 20/20 et dire qu'elle croyait l'avoir raté, pourtant ses réponses étaient fausses.. Enfin, celles de la copie qui était désormait rangée dans son sac, elle constata que McGonnagal l'a regardé avec un sourire plutôt étrange, aurait-elle vu sa manipulation.. Elle allait devoir tout raconter à Malefoy... La misère.

Le soir même, elle monta d'un pas trés lent pour ne pas avoir à faire à Malefoy, qui n'avait surement rien loupé. Quand elle fût arrivée à son appartement, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, Malefoy l'attendait sur le canapé avec un sourire niais.

-Alors, Granger, incapable de foirer un devoir à ce que je vois.

-McGonnagal m'a reprit la feuille dans mon sac avec toutes les bonnes réponses de la première copie.

-C'est dommage mais j'ai gagné, alors assis-toi et racontes-moi.

Il avait pris un air sérieux, qui paraissait gentil, pour une fois.

-Mes...Mes parents sont morts cet été par des Mangemorts, enfin je pense que s'en étaient, après avoir reçue ma lettre de Poudlard, j'ai courru dans la salle pour leur annoncer la nouvelle, mais ils n'étaient pas là, j'ai cherché dans toute la maison, ils n'étaient nulle part, j'ai était dans la cuisine, et ... et je les ai vu... allongés sur le sol, sans aucune trace de vie...

-Oh ...

-Voilà, alors si tu me trouves moins coincée et tout, ça vient de là, je me suis renforcée durant les vacances, j'ai brisé un tas de coeurs pour solidifier le mien, mais ça n'a rien fait, je n'aime pas faire souffrir les autres, et ça tu dois le savoir.. Sur ce, merci de m'avoir écouté, de m'avoir fait pleurer aussi, bonne nuit Malefoy...

-Bonne nuit Granger, et ...

-Oui?

-...Non rien, à demain.


End file.
